Twisting Destinies
by Zanzou
Summary: There is no such thing as fate - destiny is shaped by every choice you make. Fall into a world where one man's refusal changes the future of everyone around him. Even if the final destination is the same, there may be more than one path to take. AU. Tsu/H
1. Prologue

Twisting Destinies

Prologue

By: Zanzou Youko

  
  


Warnings: Erm.... eventual yaoi, AU, creative interpretation of the manga...... oh! and eventual spoilers of some parts of the manga. 

  
  


A/N: ^^;; Okay, the prologue has no plot. But chapter one is written and being edited, so more stuff will happen then. Depending on when it's done, probably at most a week till the next part.... so..... merf. And special thanks to Lissa! (just because she needs the huggling) and to Lys (who convinced me that this fic doesn't suck as much I as I seem to think it does....)!

  
  


I blame this on listening to various .Hack songs for hours on end. It's ALWAYS the music's fault.....¬¬.¬¬

dream

::telepathy::

~~~

::Tsuziki Asato::

Tsuzuki dragged his eyes away from his wrists, looking up to where he assumed the voice was coming from. There was nothing there. Dismissing it as a symptom of his deteriorating sanity, he returned his gaze to where the blood SHOULD have been flowing.....but had stopped...

::Tsuzuki Asato. You are being offered a choice.::

He raised his eyes once more, starring into space. While he could still see nothing, the brown haired man could FEEL where the presence was. Tilting his head to the side, he smiled. Though it was completely empty, it was better than he had managed in the previous months.

"Am I dead?"

The presence seemed to shift, almost relieved that he was responding. ::You are, Tsuzuki-san. Those who are not could not be offered this.::

Tsuzuki looked directly at where he now KNEW, in a part of himself that he had never had access to before he died, that the presence was hovering. "If I''m dead, why aren''t I in hell?"

The presence paused. ::Because you have done nothing to warrant such punishment. Due to your... unique situation, you are being given a choice that few receive.::

Tsuzuki smiled once again. "And if I refuse both of the terms?"

The presence grew cold. ::That is not an option. You WILL concede to one of the terms.::

The amethyst eyed man did not smile this time. "That''s not a choice at all, is it?"

The presence frowned. ::Most would even be granted this. Be grateful, human.::

A smile, now. "So what are my choices?"

::You may decide one of two Fates. Do you wish to become a Shinigami, and keep balance in the World, or do you choose to die and be Jugded? If you choose to become a Shinigami, you will be help--::

"I will be killing people."

The presence paused. ::What makes you say that?::

Amethyst eyed narrowed. "The name. Shinigami. ''Gods of Death''. You don''t get that name by giving people flowers."

A pause. ::You will be keeping the balance. Everyone has a specific time to die. If a person somehow escapes their fate, if does not mean that they cheated death. They merely delayed it until their files are processed.::

"So I WOULD be killing people."

::....Yes.::

"Then I choose to be judged. I''ve caused enough death already.::

The presence deflated. ::You have chosen.::

And their was darkness.

Tsuzuki Asato awoke with a start. 

~~~~

Comments??? *sweats* It's my first Yami fic..... (as it was written before Yami no Plushies.....) I hope it's not THAT bad.... *wince* C&C makes Zanzou write faster....


	2. Chapter One

Twisting Destinies

Part One, Chapter One

By Zanzou Youko

  
  


Disclaimer: Erm... forgot it last time.... Not mine. Wish they were... but oh well. n.n 

  
  


Warnings: Spoilers for the later manga, eventual yaoi, warping of Hisoka's powers, warping of the manga... Possible TWT. 

  
  


A/N: *glomps Lys* Yay for having a real beta!!!! *paws* You're so wonderful and shibby! *glomps Lissa cause her job is making her all sore and hurt* 

  
  


For those of you who don't know.....

Ruka= Tsuzuki''s sister

Nagare= Hisoka''s father. 

~~~

Tsuzuki Ruka has always wanted a little brother. It wasn''t something that she made obvious, because it was not the usual thing for a teenage girl to want. So when her parents told her she would have a sibling-- and then a few months later it was a BOY--! Well. Tsuzuki Ruka was very excited. 

She was so excited, in fact, that she never noticed the comments being made about the strange shade of the newly dubbed Asato's eyes-- they were just a colour, after all. And Ruka already loved her brother far to much to care about such things such as that.

And when their parents died-- well, she was strong. Because little 10 year old Asato couldn't possibly understand what it meant that his 'tousan and 'kaasan would never be coming back. 

And Ruka liked being strong. Even if she, at 21, still felt the pain of their deaths. 

And so, knowing that she was the only one to support their little family now, Ruka went looking for a job. That was when she met the Kurosaki family for the first time. 

~~~

It was snowing outside. Ruka and Asato Tsuzuki were sitting on the front porch of their parents' old home, enjoying a rare moment of peace between them, watching the snow as it gently fell to the earth. For the time being, they were content.

"Ne, Asato-chan?" Ruka asked, hugging her otouto to her chest.

"Hai, 'neechan?" Asato looked up at his sister, complete trust in his expressive amethyst eyes. Reaching up, he tugged on one the strands of dark hair that had fallen from her ponytail. 

Ruka smiled at him, indulging one of his quirks-- his love for her hair. Still smiling, she gently answered, "Asato...We're going to go on a little trip, okay? It'll be fun." 

With a wide smile, and another gentle tug on her hair, he responded, "Hai!"

~~~

Asato looked around in awe at the Kurosaki compound as he and his sister were led towards the main house. While not exactly sure what they were doing there, he could not help but enjoy himself. The grounds were flowing, going gradually from one emphasis on nature to another, showing the work of hundreds of years worth of master gardeners. A bird was trilling as they passed through the main gates, grabbing Asato's attention immediately. He turned his head, straining to find the source of the beautiful music.

He had never seen such forms of nature himself before. Growing up in the city as he had, there had never been such greenery in abundance, as it so obviously was here. The most he had ever been exposed to was the park on his way to school, which had always been occupied by other children his age, compelling him to avoid it on almost all occasions. Here however, in the splendour of this mansion, he knew he could find some place to be alone with the beauty of the earth. 

  
  


'It's so big!!' he thought to himself. His and Ruka-neechan's home could have fit inside one of the smallest of the buildings! And the gardens! They were we like nothing he had ever seen! Starring at all the sights around him, Asato tugged on Ruka's hand as he crowed, "Neechan! Can we go exploring?"

  
  


Smiling back at her Asato-chan, Ruka shook her head. "I'm sorry Asato-chan... but I have to talk to Kurosaki-sama first," Glancing towards their guide, who smiled at her, nodding, she continued. "You can go exploring for a little while, if you want. Don't go too far and I'll come get you later, ne?"

  
  


Looking a tad reluctant to leave his sister so he could explore by himself, Asato nodded; the lure of something so new as the veritable forest on the grounds enough to convince him of the benifits of going off alone. "Hai, Ruka-neechan."

  
  


Giving him one last smile, Ruka separated from Asato, following her guide towards to main house looming in the foreground, to meet, and hopefully be approved by, Kurosaki Nagare. 

~~~ 

  
  


Asato walked up a hill, hoping to get out of sight of the many building scattered around the main house. Reaching the top of the hill, he looked around, starring in awe at the beauty presented to him. He reached up and tucked a tuft of chocolate hair behind his ear, trying to take in all the sights. While it had not been so obvious that they were in the mountains before, it could not be avoided now- they dominated the landscape, looming over all that surrounded them. Taking a hesitant step forward, the 10 year tilted his head to the side as he heard the gentle mummer of a nearby stream. With a sudden grin, Asato began running down the hill towards the sound, wanting to see for himself something his ears promised to be amazing.

  
  


Running as fast as he was, it was almost jarring as the ground suddenly evened out into a meadow. Pausing, the child panted for breath, giving his surroundings a once-over. Other than the odd bird, he seemed quite alone. Satisfied that his sister could find him here if she needed, Asato headed towards a group of trees partially hiding a small pond. From the top of the tree, it would likely be easy to find where the stream was. If he had heard it at the top of the hill, it had to be nearby. 

  
  


He paused when he heard it. 

  
  


There was a child laughing. Looking around once again, Asato was confused. He was alone in the meadow so why was there laughter? He headed once more in the direction of the pond, where he was sure the sound had come from. 

  
  


As he reached the edge of the water, the violet eyed boy frowned. There was no one here.

"Oniichan!" A young voice chirped from behind him, innocence evident in its tone.

Asato looked over to where a small child, no more than 4 years old with eyes that practically glowed with happiness was poking out from behind a tree, grinning. "Oniichan? But I'm not your brother.." Asato gave the child a confused look as he said this, completely baffled that someone could make that sort of mistake. [1]

Stepping out from his hiding place the child smiled at him, seemingly oblivious to Asato's confusion. "'Niichan! Would you like to play with us?" The child approached the older boy, stopping just a few feet in front of him. 

Giving up on knowing what had been meant by that "niichan" comment, Asato looked at the other boy, at a complete loss as to what to say. Who was the "us" the child spoke of? There were no other hiding places in the meadow... only a chance angle had stopped him from seeing this boy gone through the trees. Blinking at the wide blinking eyes before him, Asato opted to say nothing, figuring the child would explain himself eventually.

"'Niichan! You can't see them?" the child had stopped smiling, pouting for a moment. Then it was back, full throttle. "That's okay! /I/ can see them. And we'll be able to play TOGETHER now!" The child was gushing, obviously excited about having a new friend to play with. 

"Well... if that's what you want...." Luminous violet eyes blinked, unsure if he wanted to play with someone... who might hurt him later on. "..But I have to go back to my sister soon... She said she wouldn't be long.." And though unspoken, the thoughts ran through Asato's mind. 'Who would want to play with someone like me? With these strange, demon eyes...' Though he had grown up in a neighbourhood quite populated with children his own age, Asato had avoided the groups of children, having learnt that he was not "like them" at an early age.

"'Nichan!" The child thwated at his arm, an obvious reprimand. "Don't be silly!! We have all the time in world here! Come on!" As he said this, the child tugged insistently on the brunette's shirt, dragging him away from the koi pond.

About to give in and go with the child, smiling, Asato was startled when he hear a familiar voice shouting for him. "Asato! Where are you? I need to talk with you!"

Turning violet eyes to the child standing in front of him, Asato grinned a bit awkwardly. "That's my sister. I have to go now... but maybe I'll get to play next time!" It was said with all the hopeful enthusiasm of a child, the firm belief that nothing could come in the way of playtime for long.

The child giggled, grinning back and chirping, "Silly!! That won't be for a ages! And by then you'll STILL be busy!"

The violet eyed youth blinked at the boy standing in front of him, startled and doubtful at this seemingly farfetched assumption . "If you say so... But I really do have to go. I hope to see you again!" 

Turning to leave, Asato was called back by the voice. "Asato-chan... I hope so too!" As the distance increased between the two, the youth almost missed what was whispered next. "I think your eyes are beautiful..."

Turning back in astonishment, the brunette could only stare. The child that had arrived with emeralds and laughter was gone. 

~~~

[1] ^^;; I'm sure Tsuzuki SHOULD have known.... but I'm making him a bit...erm... non educated in the nuances of Japanese culture. He's been living mostly with only his sister (and his parents before that) so he wouldn't have met anyone using that to refer to him. And since he never knew about it... why would he ask? ^^;;; Okay, I'll stop now....

^____^; Sooo... how's chapter one? *pokes readers* tell mee~~.... if you give cookies to Lissa, she can make me write when we see each other tomorrow.... Plus, Lissa always needs cookies. And more thanks to Lys!! For pimpage of this fic!!! *giggles* 

  
  


(random note: I think this is the longest chappie I have ever done. I usually do short chappies... though I'll try to make them long for this fic. Eheheh.)


	3. Chapter Two

Twisting Destinies

Chapter Two

By Zanzou Youko

Disclaimer: Not mine. I have enough trouble getting these short little chapters out without needing to worry about manga.... @-e

Warnings: Well, the angst and general evilness starts showing up in this chapter. Still spoiling the later manga, still AU, eventual yaoi (TxH), and the TWT (time line what time line) comes into the fic starting here. 

For those of you who dont know, Miya is the maid that hangs around a bunch while T&W investigate the Kurosaki family. 

Danna-sama– master. I don't think that "master" would have given people the right idea, so... Danna-sama. It's like... "lord". Or something. 

A/N: *ahem* Praises to you all. Really. But BIG praises to Lys, Dchan and Wolfie. ^^- Sorry it took so long... Zanzou is bad with things like that. -______-;;;;; Was distracted by Get Backers. And Prince of Tennis. And Loki. O_____o don't watch them. You'll fall in love and neglect your fics!!!

To Sade: ^^ You made me do this!! I was all "Yaaay, people READ this, must update!!!!" ... cause you know, I've had it sitting on the comp for a while. .....Bad Zanzou. 

And people? Lissa needs more cookies. If you want to give _me_ cookies, I like the yaoi ones. *nibbles on some* Mmm Mmm good. 

~~~

When Tsuzuki Asato sleeps these days, he does not usually find rest. 

He dreams - he dreams of a time when things were more beautiful, but at the same time so terrible that it brings tears to his sleeping eyes.

When Tsuzuki Asato dreams these days, he does not understand why the things he sees leaves tracks of dried tears on his face come morning.

He dreams, of death, of life, of choices. He dreams of power a power he cannot control, and does not fully understand.

When Tsuzuki Asato dreams these days, he doesnt realize he gains a faint glow.

When his sister wakes up the next morning to find her brother already awake, Tsuzuki Asato smiles. Because what can forgotten dreams really do to harm him?

The threads of fate have been transformed. 

~~~ 

Ruka frowned as she left her brother behind, following the maid Miya, had she said her name was? into the main house. The wide hallways were simple, yet elegant, and the brunette resisted the urge to shiver as she passed through them. The halls, the house, the grounds.... Everything about the place set her on edge. While she was not a suspicious person by nature, the Kurosaki family and everything to do with it made her internal alarm bells ring. Even the way she had learned of them seemed somehow inherently wrong. Most people would consider a chance meeting that resulted in a job good. But the woman she had met...

She had approached them, walking with quick steps, as the child at her side hurried to catch up with her longer strides. She had seemed unconcerned with the child, focussed solely as she was on Rukas face. Looking down at the brunette, she had spoken in one of the most blunt and vulgar voices that Ruka had ever heard from a woman. She had spoken of a family that needed a permanent maid, to replace one that had just died. She spoke Japanese fluently, yet there was a strange lilt to all her words that hinted at something foreign. 

Her black hair had been long, curling about her shoulders, her face pale, paler than anyone of pure descent had a right to be. Ruka had felt small in comparison to this strange foreign woman, who could be not be an inch taller than she was. It was something purely internal that made her seem large, made you pay attention to her. It was not something comforting. While powerful and dynamic, you would watch this woman as you would a car accident with a horrified fascination. 

As the woman, the strange, compelling woman had turned to go, Ruka had been relieved. She glanced to the side and noticed for the first time the child, who had been standing at his mothers side the entire time. They looked far too much alike to be anything but relatives, yet something about the form of his face, some minute difference, had made her come to the conclusion of son instead of brother. 

Smiling at him, the twenty-one year old had felt an unknown tension ease. Any woman who could raise a child who looked so content with life was obviously not all bad. Warm brown eyes blinked at her, and a smile itched at his lips. Glancing at his mother, he had given a tiny shrug, black hair falling into his face. A tentative understanding passed between them, and Ruka felt an answering smile curve her lips as she turned to go. Blinking back the suddenly over bright sun, she resumed her normal root, convinced that she would find success finally in this situation. 

It wouldnt occur to her until later that she had never even gotten the womans name. 

With a purely internal sigh, Ruka pushed the various doubts and suspicions out of her mind. No matter what it was about this family that was so jarring to her, she would endure. For Asato-chan. She would do anything to keep him happy. Anything.

~~~ 

Leading a woman to meet Kurosaki-sama this was something to be treasured. The fact that she had been chosen out of everyone on the compound seemed like a good omen to Miya-- most of the employees of the Kurosaki household had little direct contact with the family. Usually only one girl of all the staff would deal with them and the others would follow their instructions. They would cook, clean and keep their mouths shut about anything they saw the only way to act when working for powerful families. The Kurosakis in particular. 

Shuddering, the maid looked to her left, to where their newest employee was following her dark brown hair, eyes politely lowered as she followed. She did not have any experience in this line of work, but only a scarce few of them had when they begun. The Kurosakis were infamous for the fact they kept all their employees as long as they were able if they ever went to another influential family, who knows what secrets they could have taken with them? While this was good for many of the girls, it was not always a comforting thought the knowledge that they would be trapped in the dealings of this family until they died... 

Miya straightened her back and opened the doors to Kurosaki-samas personal greeting room. She had been given specific instructions to observe Ruka-san and her younger brother and then report her observations to Kurosaki-sama with the utmost tact during this meeting. While they had not been difficult, they were supposedly of the utmost importance. She had not understood why this was needed at first, though upon meeting with Ruka-sans younger brother she felt it had become clear. 

Kurosaki-sama had recently become concerned with his son, Hisoka-sama. Her master believed that any negative outside influences would now be hazardous as to how the child would develop. Miya was inclined to agree. The things the heir had been saying as of late were most disturbing. It was known throughout the village what the Kurosaki family had done to save them. Though most would doubt the truth in stories such as that, Miya did not. She knew that what the child was now speaking of had a direct link to the curse on the family. She also knew that the heir must be kept safe no matter what. The boy that had come with Ruka-san obviously was someone to be watched watched and kept away from Hisoka-sama. 

Miya entered the rooms and bowed to Kurosaki-sama, noting in the corner of her eye as Ruka-san did the same. "Kurosaki-sama. This is Tsuzuki Ruka. She hopes to work here, in place of Sakurako-san." Keeping her eyes down the entire time, she spoke of what she knew of the dark haired woman at her side. Though it was not much, Kurosaki-sama rarely needed much background info on those he employed. She had conversed with the other maids here and they had all decided quite firmly that the master only let you work for him if he liked you and felt you could be trusted. 

Miya stepped back and listened as Ruka spoke to Kurosaki-sama. From the way he responded to her, she felt almost positive that the woman would get the job. As the conversation turned towards Rukas family situation, Miya looked up. Catching the blonds eye, she gave a minute shake of her head. While it would be acceptable to employ this woman and let her stay with them, having her brother here was not an option. If ever she had seen a demons influence, then she had seen it in that child. Eyes of that colour did not occur without something abnormal being involved. 

"Your brother," Nagare mentioned with what one could take for idle curiosity, hands clasped before him, completely relaxed, "where will he be during all of this? Has he finished school?" 

Ruka blinked, seemingly caught off guard by this comment. "Asato-chan? Oh no. Hes only 11 years old. I was hoping to send him to one of the village schools this fall." Ruka spoke tentatively[1] to her new master, smiling a little and nodding to acknowledge his words every few moments. She hoped she looked calm, because everything was riding on whether or not she would get this job. While they had been alright so far, the dark haired woman knew they could only live so long on part time jobs.

With an almost imperceptible frown, Nagare glanced up at his maid, who shook her head once again. "One of the schools within the village? Im not sure that is such a good idea." Scrounging his mind for an idea, Nagare continued after a moments pause, "I would be willing to send him to quite an prestigious private school, with little charge to yourself. You have heard of Dermond School for Boys, havent you?"[1]

Ruka paused for a moment, awed at this statement. This man was offering to send Asato off to a school. A well known, high class school. A school many parents would do almost anything to get their children into. But the one thing that really stood out from what Nagare has said was send him. Which would entail her little brother not being with her anymore. Her little brother, who knew so little of the world, being away from his last protection. While she would normally balk at this idea immediately, all her maternal instincts coming to the forefront of her mind, the offer was tempting. She stilled her hands from where they had been fiddling with her kimono, purposefully calming herself. 

Would Asato finally flourish away from her mothering presence? Would he finally reach out and embrace who he was? In a school full of boys his age, there would no doubt be others who would have what some would call abnormalities. Why he considered himself so different from the other children, Ruka didnt know. Yes, his eyes were a bit strange but he was a caring and tender spirit. Surely they wouldnt be able to overlook that...

As Ruka chewed on her hip at this idea, obviously uncomfortable, Nagare continued, "There, he could get the best education possible and be exposed to more people of the same age group. It would be much easier to find children with common interests. You only what is best for him, correct? This would obviously be to the boys benefit." 

However, the final thing that made her decision for ever was Nagares wording. He had given his opinion on the matter it would be best for Asato to go to this school. And no matter her personal opinions on this matter... she had to do as the master of the house commanded. It would be her duty from then on to do as he said. No matter her own feelings. Because Danna-sama is always right, ne?

Watching the brunette reluctantly come to the conclusion that he was right, Nagare could not help but smile a little. His son would remain pure of taint until the day the child was to take up the duties as head of the family. He would make sure of it. 

~~~

Exiting the room that held Kurosaki Nagare, Ruka couldn't help but shudder. She was quite sure that she had not been the victor in that situation. To be separate from her brother for so long.. She didn't know if she could stand it. However, she could endure. Asato-chan was very young, and would need for her to be strong in the times ahead. She _would_ be strong, she told herself. For Asato.

  


Ruka looked around for her brother, calling his name started as her younger brother seemed to appear from between some of the bushes at the top of the incline. 

Smiling as he ran down the hill towards her, the brunette steeled herself for what she was about to do. Asato was young and would likely not take well to the idea of being separated from her at first. But it was the right thing for him, she was sure of it. He would realize the same in time. 

Away from her, and all the responsibilities she represented, Asato was sure to become his own person if left alone for a while. It wasn't healthy to be so dependant on his sister, especially at his age. 

Out of breath from his run, Asato grinned at his sister. Opening his mouth to regale her with the story of the strange child he had just met, the eleven year old was surprised when his sister interrupted him. 

"Asato-chan," she started, trailing off a bit as he looked up, violet eyes waiting, "I have some good news." Knowing that he would not be happy with that "good news", Ruka stopped, unwilling to wipe the joyous look form his face for a few more moments. 

Blinking wide eyes at his sister, Asoto couldn't help but wonder why good news would make her so hesitant in her speech. Usually when his sister had good news, she would just blurt it out and they would revel in it for a while. Taking hold of her hand, he nodded up his encouragement at her. 

She hesitated a few seconds longer, then plowed ahead. She would be strong for him. This was what he needed. "I got the job, Asato-chan," she said simply. Watching the joy grow on his face from that simple statement, Ruka found her throat tightening. While it may have been good for him, she knew it would make him unhappy, at least for a little while. 

As Asato smiled and went on about how happy they could be now, Ruka gently interrupted him. "Asato-chan.... Danna-sama has offered to send you to a private school while I work for him. What do you think of that? Would you like to go?" 

While her younger brother stared at her for a few, an indecipherable _expression on his face, Ruka didnt bother to school her expression. She was always honest with him and knew, if he did not want to go, she wouldnt make him. She loved him far too much for that. 

As he murmured a vague affirmative, Ruka couldnt help but to smile at him. She would always protect her Asato-chan. 

Turning back to her new home, she never saw the broken look on her brothers face. 

~~~

[1] Just in case anyone recognizes the name... I stole it out of that back of X manga 9. Its a thing from an eva art book. *sweatdrop* I couldnt think of a name~~~~ 

So what did people think of ch2? For some reason, a bunch of people thought this was going to be fluffy.... well. Sorry to burst the bubble, but this isnt fluff. But, just to tide you over, Im taking a page out of EAGs book. 

All omakes take place after ch1, as though none of the other chapters exist. 

~~~

OMAKE

~~~

Hisoka: *stares at Tsuzuki* You want. To tell my father. About our relationship. 

Tsuzuki: *slides up to Hisokas side, and proceeds to poke him in the side* But Soooka-chaaaan.... weve been together for YEARS now.... Youre almost 18..... Soon youll head off into the world, and unless we tell your father _now_, Im sure hell become suspicious of us spending to much time together... *pokepokepoke*

Hisoka: *twitch* I told you not to call me that. And Im sure we could find a way around my fathers suspicions. 

Tsuzuki: But Hisookaaa.... without your fathers permission, how can I marry you and have and thus prove to the world our luuuv... *pokepokegrope*

Hisoka: *Stares at Tsuzuki in dumbfounded shock* You want to WHAT??

Tsuzuki: Marry you!! *smile* And then we could have lots and lots of kids, and live happily ever after!

Hisoka: *eyebrow twitch* You _do_ realise Im a GUY, dont you?? 

Tsuzuki: *waves hand* Watari will find a cure for that sooner or later!! Itll be great!! 

Hisoka: *eyebrow twitch again* And why would _I_ be the one taking Wataris potion?? Why couldnt YOU be the woman for once?!?!

Tsuzuki: *strikes manly pose* Because in this world, I am seme!!! Here me roar!!! 

Hisoka: ...... *bashes Tsuzuki over the head with his book and stalks off*

Tsuzuki: *on floor* Well.... that didnt go as I planned....

Tatsumi: *walks up* You should try to explain that if you get married Nagare will have to give you (or at least Ruka-san) a dowery so you could both be rich forever. That might sway him. He loves to waste his families money.

Tsuzuki: *eyes light up* Thats a great idea, Tatsumi-san!! *runs off after Hisoka* Oooi... Hisoka~~ Didnt I tell you~~~ *voices fades away into the distance*

Ruka: *comes out from behind a bush* You think theyll agree?

Tatsumi: *snort* If they dont, I can always forge their signatures. *pets the TxH marriage and children vs dowery contract that somehow appeared in his hand*

Contract: *details how if Tsu&Hi ever got married, all money gained from their joining would go to Tatsumi to pay of Tsuzukis tab at his bar*

Ruka: *smirks* Now arent you glad you let him start a tab?

Tatsumi: *pushes glasses up* I wont be glad until I have my moneys worth. *stalks off*

Ruka: *sigh* Men.... 

~~~

Omake End

~~~

This is based off of one of Mays many guesses as to what would happen after ch1. "The most straightforeward route would be Asato-kun and 'soka-chan would become friends and then 14 years down the road 'soka's father would have to pay a dowery to Ruka-san so they could get married and have lotsa scary mpreg-ness."

Got any omake ideas? ^^ I have many more, but would love to hear yours~ 

Okay, really, I just want some C&C. Review please~ *snugs the readers*


	4. Chapter Three

Twisting Destinies

  


Chapter Three

  


by Zanzou Youko

  


Disclaimer: At this point, I don't have enough money to buy an expensive doujinshi, let alone buy the series from the artist. ....though I can dream... 

  


Warnings/Notes: Oooh yeah, this is Alternate Universe. A lot. And muchly. And TWT. (Timeline? What timeline?). And it has... a NOT evil Muraki! That's right... he isn't the big bad in this! AHAHAHAH! *ahem* Also, eventual TxH. Though Hisoka isn't in the chapter. He'll be back one day! 

  


Notes: It's very uncommon for people to lock their doors when they leave a place. There's a /very/ low crime rate in Japan. I guy I knew left his wallet on a restaurant table, and came back a few hours later– all his money, cards, and various stuffs was still there. ^__^

  


Oh.. And see the gorgeous fanart that D-chan did for waaay later in the fic.! XD I don't think it really has spoilers, though. ^___^ She roxx0rz. *glomps the Dchan* And if that link didn't work (which is seems it didn't..) try from my main page. :D

  


******

  


Tsuzuki walked down the halls to his first class of the day, looking straight ahead, but not really seeing the people who moved to swerve around him. 

  


He had not really _seen_ anyone for quite a long time.

  


Tsuzuki didn't smile anymore. But noone really noticed. People hadn't seen _him_ for just as long, if not longer.

~*~*~ 

Pausing, Tsuzuki looked up from his math text and gazed out the small window to his left. The sakura trees we wilted, leaves pushing through past the dying blossoms. Whenever the flowers were in bloom, he felt a mixture of anticipation and dread. The delicate blossoms appeared in the spring, revered by all who saw them for such a short time, before they fell and were forgotten. So it seemed to happen with his roommates. [1]

  


He would be assigned another one soon. The administration always made a new attempt at the beginning of the term. It was as thought they believed that this one would last– even though, for every year he had come here, whoever was assigned to be his roommate would be gone within in a month. He figured that by now it must be some sort of running bet within the school– to see how long the latest one would last. 

  


Hoping to delay the eventual meeting with whoever would be making the attempt this year, Tsuzuki pushed back his chair, and moved to go out into the hall. As the sixteen year old approached his dresser, he glanced at the picture so reverently placed on his dresser. Not wanting to reveal so much of himself to a possibly unfavourable personality, he pocketed the small frame and continued on his way, making sure to lock the door behind him.

  


Some of the people who had stayed with him thought he was paranoid. In truth, he was just practical. He'd had enough of people going through his things– though he had learned that he couldn't assume he had privacy in a locked room. The last one, Kazuo, had taught him that. Of course, his roommate would have a key. If he didn't, it wasn't Tsuzuki's problem. 

  


~*~*~

  


People were starring again. Muraki scowled at them, then glanced at the long haired teen walking beside him. He frowned, looking down the hallway to his own newly assigned room. Oriya was walking with his head lowered in thought, attempting to ignore the looks that had followed them both from the secretary's office. Rumours always seemed to precede them. Though for once, the rumours had not been about their relationship (though they would begin soon enough, Muraki supposed), but about their families. 

  


The rumours involving Oriya were common enough– his mother had disappeared when he was young, leaving an ailing father to take care of their only son. Soon after, he had passed away, leaving Oriya with a brothel he could not legally run, with many years of schooling left to be completed. It was decided by Oriya's uncle that the boy would finish his schooling, and then take his place as the head of the family. Sometimes, though it was rare, people speculated about what had happened to his mother– though it was made sure that any rumours were squashed before they could get out of hand. 

  


The things that were said about the Muraki clan, however, were not so easily covered up. The spark for the rumours was an event much recent. The previous month, shortly after the summer vacation began, his mother and father had been murdered. He had arrived home, slightly later than he would have hoped, to find his parents murdered. Through a lengthily process, the teen's grandfather had made to decision to send the silver haired teen to his brother's current school.

  


When this was announced, Oriya had, not quite so surprisingly, demanded to be transferred as well. Rather than fight about transferring the brunette to a well respected private school, his uncle had agreed.

  


When they had arrived, Muraki's older brother had already informed the student body that their mother had snapped, and killed her husband. He said that both he and his brother would likely already be dead, if not for the fact that they had not been there at the time. 

  


Of course, very few people said anything like that to the younger son's face. Some thought that Muraki had killed his parents, and merely covered it up. Whether or not rumours like that had been purposefully bred by his bother, the silver haired boy would likely never know. He had his own theories, but was quite unwilling to share the details with anyone. Oriya knew only the smallest of details, but he was content for the moment. What he knew so far painted a picture was unwilling, perhaps unable, to accept. 

  


As they entered Muraki's room, Oriya took a moment to reflect over the fact that the influence– or fear– of the Muraki family had obviously reached even here. Kazutaka had a room to himself, even though he had not requested one. As they began to unpack his friend's things, Oriya felt relieved he would not be alone when he went to his room. When the secretary had seen his forms, she had given a sympathetic wince, and said, "That's quite some luck you have there. First roommate you get Tsuzuki Asato. You'll be in room 147 with him." She had then shooed them out of her office. 

  


Finished with Kazutaka's merger belongings, the pair turned toward the door, Oriya grabbing his suitcase as he passed through the doorway. The hallway was nearly deserted. Most of the students would be acquainting themselves with their dorm-mates, and getting unpacked. By the time Oriya finished unpacking, most of the students would have gone down to dinner. 

  


It was something of a relief to the brunette– he'd had enough of the people at this school already. He had suspected their actions before they had arrived. 

  


During the few times that Saki could return home from school, he had been exposed to a side of Saki he would never have believed possible had he not seen it himself. The elder Muraki brother seemed to change completely when alone with Oriya– gone was the kind, courteous, dutiful son, and in his place was someone who seemed to take perverse pleasure in torturing him. Thus far, they had not been alone long enough for their arguments to go beyond heated words, Saki stopping immediately at the barest hints of someone else approaching. More often than not it was Kazutaka, who, while not seeing Saki's actions himself, saw the after effects in Oriya. 

  


Now that they were at the same school, Oriya couldn't help but assume that Saki would have more opportunities. He could only hope that whoever this Tsuzuki-san was, he wouldn't be the type to leave the rooms at all hours of the day– and night, if he could manage it. If that was the case, it would be far too easy for Saki to corner him and given the opportunity, Oriya was sure Saki would go through with some of his various threats. 

  


As they turned a corner, following their maps to where his room was located, the brunette felt his heart sink at the sight of his room. The door to his room was closed– not the sort of welcome most hoped for– and when Kazutaka tried to knob he found it locked. 

  


He resisted the urge to band his head on a conveniently placed wall. Just because the was locked, it did not necessarily mean that Tsuzuki was out and about. While the chances that his roommate had not arrived at the school yet were slim, it was still a possibility, one which Oriya refused to rule out until faced with undeniable proof. After he fumbled with the keys in his pocket for a moment, he stepped into his new room, dropping his suitcase and turning to relock the door as his friend stepped in behind him. The room was sparse– two beds, two dressers, one desk facing the solitary window, and a closet. 

  


Dragging his suitcase to the bed on the left, he glanced at the silver haired boy who was studying his room with a critical eye. He leaned against the desk, and once finished with his sweep of the room, turned to Oriya with a bored glint in his eye. 

  


"So," Kazutaka drawled, eyeing the long haired boy as he continued with his packing, "what do you want to do now?"

  


~*~*~

Breath hitching, Tsuzuki made his way down the hall, glad for once of his schoolmates usual irritating habit of "getting to know one another" when the rooms were assigned. For himself, that usually led to all sorts of uncomfortable questions on the part of his dorm-mate, and stony silence from himself. Raising his head enough to see the room number in front of him, he was grateful he was just a few turns away from his own room. Often when Saki managed to catch up with him, he was in a remote area of the school and had to transverse painfully long stretches of ground to get back to the relative safety of his room. 

  


Unlike previous years, Saki was in a different dorm that he was. While he would hopefully encounter the other boy less now, Tsuzuki was quite sure the intensity of their fights would escalate. These fights were one of the reasons he was considered such an outcast. When he had first explained what happened to cause him the various bruises on his face, people had merely given him strange looks, and asked if he had hit his head at some point during the scuffle. He was quite sure noone believed his claims. Saki was, after all, the perfect student, the perfect friend. 

  


Saki, upon hearing what was being said about him, had mused on how the younger boy was likely taking part in some of his family's illicit dealings. At first, people had been horrified at the mere thought– a criminal going to their school? Saki had jumped at this. 

  


"This school," he had explained, "is reserved for very influential families. The tuition was enough to convinces most families that another school would be a suitable choice. The entrance exams get rid of almost all the rest. But I've heard people say that the reason that most common way to get a child into the school was if their family knew someone on the board of directors. I've also heard people say that without the board's direct approval, that no one got in. How then, could a boy who's family had no political connections to speak of, had never even been heard of, convince them to let their child in?"

  


That little speech has destroyed any chances Tsuzuki had of fitting in at the school. After hearing of these 'facts', the student body had muttered between themselves all sorts of theories pertaining to his family. One of the things that helped fuel the rumours was the fact that he rarely, if ever, went home on the holidays. As much as he would liked to have denied it, the brunette had seen his sister only a handful of times since he had been enrolled in the school, a point which she gently reminded him of in all of her letters. 

  


Tsuzuki could have blamed his situation on Ruka. She had taken the job that had forced them apart. But every time he thought of her, all he could bring up was a faint longing. She had done what she had to in order to survive. She had given him a chance at an education most people could only dream of. 

  


_The worst thing, _Tsuzuki mused, leaning against the wall next to his room and scrambling for his keys through slightly swollen fingers, _is that noone sees it as strange when Saki says things about me. Saki has them dancing on the palm of his hand. _

  


As he pushed open the door and stepped through, he jerked his head up at the sound of someone shifting on one of the beds. Facing away from him on one of the beds, dressed all in white, was his roommate. Short silver hair gleamed in the light, a drastic contrast to the black uniform he wore. As the brunette stepped over the threshold, the boy's head tilted in his direction, before bending down back to his original position. He was glad when the other offered nothing but silence as a greeting. People blaming him for telling the truth was something he got sick of very easily. 

  


~*~*~

Eyes opening the sound of someone outside the door, Muraki glanced down at the boy sprawled on the floor at his feet. Oriya had one hand flung over his face, hair loose and becoming progressively more tangled as he moved. One orb had drifted open at the sound at the door, then closed again, waiting.

  


The door opened, closed and was locked, but still the silence continued. Muraki gave a small internal sigh, and poked the brunette at his feet with a toe. Dragging his brown eyes open and offering him a dark glare in return for his troubles, Oriya finally sighed and sat up. 

  


Smirking, Muraki turned to view the other occupant. Taking in the site, he couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the boy– Tsuzuki Asato's– beauty. Though standing stiffly, hand pressed against his ribs, cradling his hard around something, the barest hint of bruises beginning to form on his face, with a form obviously slender, even beneath the formless school uniform. Frowning, he turned his head toward Oriya , keeping one eye on the boy standing just inside the room. He has looked startled upon seeing the long haired boy, eyes flickering between the two of them, obviously wondering which was his roommate, any silently asking why the other was there. 

  


Oriya frowned, then began to explain, "My name is Mibu Oriya. This is my friend Muraki Kazutaka. He was just helping me unpack."

  


Upon hearing Muraki's name, the boys eyes narrowed, an expression of distasted on his face, noting the utter lack of clothes left in Oriya's still open suitcase. 

  


Hoping to intervene, or at least avoid the topic of why he was in Oriya's room, Muraki spoke up, "Not to be rude, but how did you get those bruises?", waving a hand at Tsuzuki's face, he chose to ignore the fact that the other was boy was quite obviously favouring his right leg, and where his arm was continually protecting his ribs. 

  


"You mean your brother didn't gloat at you?" spoken so softly, Muraki got the impression that this was an automatic response, said many times, but likely never taken seriously. 

  


He knew Saki very well; likely better than even Oriya realised he did. Sensing his friend's tension beside him, Muraki smiled. "My brother," he intoned, "doesn't gloat. If he did, that would ruin his image."

  


As the boy still crouched by the bed clenched his hands in fists, Tsuzuki wondered if he should have been more surprised that they both seemed to already know what he had been unable to convince anyone of in five years. He should have thought of it before though; if anyone would see the hidden sides of the elder Muraki brother than this, the boy who had grown up seeing his every mood shift and change. 

  


He opened his hand, pieces of glass sticking into his palm. Ruka smiled out at him, face surrounded by the broken shards of the picture frame, as real to him as anything could ever be. 

  


He smiled.

  


~*~*~

  


[1] Ah yes... sakura blossom metaphors. Hope mine didn't make you cringe in it's cliche-ness. ^^;;;

  


Did you like? C&C, Please!

  


And now... for the omake. Different style, even! 

~~~~~~

  


Konoe stared at the two chibis in front of him. They both seemed ridiculously young for this... and yet, here they were. "So, you two are the new shinigami?" saying it almost seemed to make worse, he winced internally.

  


Peering out from behind he older boy, Hisoka spoke. "That's right. I'm chibi!hisoka, all the cuteness, none of the snark. This is my... well. I met him once. He's asato-niichan." Saying this, the boy quieted, hand tangled in the sleeve of the other boy's shirt.

  


The boy, Asato, coughed and tried to pry his hand away. "I'm bitchy!tsuzuki. I got the snark, cause it had to go somewhere."

  


The chief stared, then rubbed at his forehead. "You're both a little young for this, don't you think?" 

  


Tsuzuki-who's-name-was-also-Asato looked offended, but it was Hisoka that spoke, "We wouldn't normally be tied to the earth, that's true. In fact , we aren't tied to it. We're tied to the author." He glanced to the corner, trying to look subtle about it.

  


Konoe blinked. "Ummm... right. Let's get off the topic of authors. There was a guy I dealt with once that swore the narrator was after him." (AN: If you know the anime, you get a cookie!)

  


Hisoka dragged his eyes away from where the corner the author was most definitely not hiding in., and focussed on the conversation that was progressing without him. 

  


"How did you two end up dead, anyway?" Watari asked from where he conveniently popped into existence, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

  


Figuring it wouldn't do to hold the readers in suspense, Tsuzuki answered simply. "My roommate went crazy from the sexual tension surrounding him and Oriya, and killed us both. Though why he knew about Hisoka I'm not sure."

  


Hisoka said nothing for a moment, as he was busily entranced in the fanart the author wasn't corrupting his young mind with the not-shonen ai-manga-he-might-have-starred-in-in-another-world. There was noone in the corner, after all. As Zanzou-who-wasn't got to the part involving Hakushaku-sama, the blond couldn't help but ask. "Anou... Kachou.... what kind of place IS this? All these perverts..."

  


Konoe didn't want to know why an empty corner was telling their new employee about the various less-than-homely people in Meifu. He just wasn't. 

~~~

In case you don't get it... Hisoka can "see" me, just like he sees the ghost people in the manga. Cause it's late, I haven't eaten, and.... I say so. ^^;; Sorry if it's not funny. Haven't been feeling amusing lately. 

  


This omake was based off May guessing at what would happen after ch1. She said " .... Muraki kills them both resulting in the chibi adventures of Asato and 'soka in Yami-land?" So I tried. 

  


Got any omake ideas? Tell me! 

  



	5. Chapter Four

Twisting Destinies

Chapter Four

By Zanzou Youko

Disclaimer: Not mine... anyone feel like buying it for me? I thought not. Never will be, then.

Notes/Warnings: Can you catch the foreshadowing? Can you, can you? AU, TWT (Timeline? What timeline?), spoilers for the later manga, MESSING with the later manga, notevil!Muraki... Eventual TxH. Various other pairings implied. 

A/N: :3 Thanks to Katsue for being a beta on this.. You're really amazing. 3 I'm going to Japan on April 15th... whenever it is that you see this. Getting back May 1st. ^_^ I'll try to work on this while I'm there! Hopefully less HUGE breaks between chapters. (I am so sorry. @_@) And hugs to Nemmie, Lys, Beccs, and Wolfie, who are all insanely good for my fic-esteem. 3 And go see D-chan's fanart at my user info! *pimp*

(_Italics _means dreams. ^_^ I'm not messing with the flow of time THAT much. *grin*)

~*~*~

Tsuzuki walked down the halls to his first class of the day, not looking down, but not really seeing the people around him. 

He had not really seen anyone for quite a long time.  
  
Tsuzuki didn't smile anymore. But no one really noticed. People hadn't seen him for quite a long time, either. 

~*~*~

As the term progressed, the three formed a tentative agreement. Oriya and Kazutaka spent most of their time outside of class in the brunet's room. Tsuzuki, who had made it his business to arrive at his room just before curfew every night to avoid Saki returning to his own dorm, had no problems with this. 

The violet-eyed teen was just as happy to stay away and do his research. The less contact he had with Saki, the less he was drawn into the public eye. He remembered the last time an argument (and thankfully, only that), had come to the attention of the administration; while Ruka had not been called, he believed it was mostly due to their unwillingness to bring any discretions of an important line to the foreground of people's attention. He had been warned, though. And while he would not willingly admit it to anyone in the school, he would rather save Ruka the frustration and confusion that would be caused by her finding out about his less than stellar ability to fit in at the school. 

For that reason, Tsuzuki was almost exorbitantly glad that Saki had not gone out of his way to confront him. He just saw it as a reprieve from their encounters, however briefly it would last; likely, Saki was just getting the timing right – it was feasibly quite problematic to find out how to approach Tsuzuki in such a way that would make him appear to be the instigator when the brunette made a point to return to his dorm just in time to avoid the prying eyes of the hall monitors; there was no reason for Saki to be so far from his own dorm that late at night. 

It had never occurred to him that Saki had not faced him because he had found something else to do. In hindsight, he really should have seen it coming. 

~*~*~

_They made a beautiful picture together. Kasane was small, delicately shaped, womanly curves and dignified upbringing all rolled into a perfect package. She was wearing a formal kimono, deep reds and violet, accenting by the black flash of her hair and obi. Cradled in her arms was her opposite-- his blond head was buried in her shoulder, shifting as his tiny frame snuggled closer, pale blues and greens drawing the eye when contrasted again the darkness he was buried in.   
  
In that position, it was almost impossible to tell they were related. However, when she shifted and stood upright, the child's face tilted up toward her own, and the relation was made clear. While she was fully grown, and he just a boy, their features were obviously similar. With his mother's childhood face, and his father's hair and eyes... well, the villagers were happy; this boy was obviously a legitimate heir. The villagers could relax now – all the guilt over the first child melted away. They were secure in the future. _

_No one around them noticed, or pretended not to, when Nagare took his son into the forest and returned him to his mother silent and pale. When the child would play, and speak as though others were there, it was merely because it was the normal thing for a child to do when there was no-one for him to play with.   
  
The Kurosaki child was their hope and the only things they would be bothered to notice involved the succession.   
_  
~*~*~  
  
_Kasane rose, gently setting Hisoka on his feet, brushing out the minute wrinkles in his yukata. She straightened, walking to the door. She paused at the pattering of small feet still unused to the formal shoes they were wearing as her son caught up to her. The blond grabbed her hand as he caught up, pulling down on her wrist. They walked out, and she gently untangled their fingers as she turned and shut the door, fingers fluffing his hair as she stood.   
  
She made small conversation to the servants they passed, smiling almost apologetically when her son refused to speak and only clung to her kimono. Once they had gone beyond the last of the servant housing, even the brief interruptions of the help ended.   
  
As they cleared the last trees of the sakura grove, she addressed her son almost casually, "My sister Rui will be arriving today. Not too long from now, I expect." Her eyes shone brightly, as though holding a wonderful secret with the child walking beside her. "You've never met her, have you? She doesn't like to visit. She was quite unhappy with me when I married your father."  
  
Hisoka had stayed quiet throughout her musings, but now could not contain himself as he looked up at his mother, innocent confusion briefly marring his features. "But Kaa-sama, why? Otousama is so kind! Didn't your sister want you to marry a kind man?"  
  
She laughed at that, though it seemed to come out slightly forced as she replied, "Maybe she did. I think it was more that she felt jealous of me; we're twins. Why would he choose one over the other?" Her tone turned mocking and self-deprecating here. "She never could understand how Nagare-san worked."  
  
They had reached the pond by this point; the water shadowed with fish, sunlight glinting off the metal in the rocks beneath the surface, patterns dancing on what could be seen of the bottom. Kasane paused at the edge, looking down at her son. "Stay here. I'll be back." She turned from where her son was settling into the sand in his clean clothes, and dipped her feet into the water. _

~*~*~  
_Nagare followed the sakura, knowing the usual path his wife took when she went on walks. He had talked to some of her maids, some of whom informed him that their son had been with her. He felt a cold trail of fingers run up his back, picking up the pace of his search for his wife.   
Rui was coming. Kasane had arranged this without his knowledge; had the woman cleaning her room not seen the letter, he wouldn't have known, even now. It wasn't the fact that her twin was coming that alarmed him – what had made him worry was the fact that she was not acting as though she would meet her twin when the other arrived; with most visitors, she would have been getting ready for hours, if not days, before the person arrived.   
  
He left the sakura trees behind him, turning to follow the path that led to the pond, where Kasane's walks almost always ended.   
  
Sitting there, at the edge of the pond, legs tucked beneath him, was their son. There was no sign of Kasane, and as he walked closer to the pond edge he could see what Hisoka was holding clutched in his hands. His mother's black obi, dripping water, sand marking the edges wherever the piece of silk touched the ground, chafing the boy's skin where he clung to it.   
  
"Otousama," his heir whispered, eyes clenched shut, "Kaa-sama won't come out of the water. I called for her, but she won't come back..."  
  
Nagare's eyes widened briefly, before sliding shut. Plans were already circulating in his head, arrangements that would need to be made, even as he crouched down next to his son, gently taking the rough edges of ruined silk from the smaller form's swollen fingers. "It's alright," he consoled, gently taking the boy into his arms, "It'll be alright..."_

~*~*~

Tsuzuki liked the school library. Discounting the fact that most of the students attending tried to avoid the slight musty smell aroma given off by the majority of the books there. Those books, however, were the very things that had the teen frequently coming back. For hours, he could immerse himself in just one of the ancient volumes there, careful not to draw the ire of the watchful librarian.

Moving quietly down the halls around the library toward his own dorm, the violet-eyed teen pushed open the door to the school's courtyard. His eyes darted around, probing the darkness for any other inhabitants of the school before stepping outside. Tsuzuki contemplated the text he had been puzzling over for the previous nights. It was not the best he had ever come across in his search, but the brunet believed that it could hold– 

Tsuzuki jolted to a stop, instincts screaming at the faint sound of flesh striking flesh and the instinctive sounds of pain drawn from tightly closed lips. He turned to face the direction the sounds came from; squinting, he could barely make out two forms within the shadow of an old custodial entrance. Carefully, he made his way toward the figures, suspicions forming quickly in the back of his mind.

As he slowly drew closer to the figures, his eyes grew accustomed to the dark. Oriya's hair was free of its customary ponytail, becoming matted as he slowly collapsed against the doorway. His hands were fisted on the ground, a bitter, angry look on his face as he quietly taunted his upperclassman. Saki replied in a tight, fuming voice, the end discernable as Tsuzuki neared the two students, Oriya's eyes drifting away from the boy holding his shirt to light upon Tsuzuki, ignoring Saki, who continued on in a hissed whisper, "You thought I would just _forget_ you… what you _did_ to me?"  
  
Oriya's eyes darted away from his roommates' gaze, whispering harshly, "I never… did anything… to you…" 

Saki's grip tightened on the other boy's shirt before roughly pushing him away, straightening to look down on his classmate. "I know there's something wrong with you. With your whole family. People don't just come out of nowhere to make friends with us. It doesn't work like that—the Muraki family don't HAVE friends." Saki sounded confident, but even as he spoke his arms wrapped around himself, eyes darting to the side. 

Oriya's eyes hardened as he propped himself up the wall, slowly dragging his form upwards. "Maybe if you were nicer to the favoured son, your father wouldn't have sent you to a school so far from Tokyo. Have you even had a chance to hear about their will? They're only left you enough money to continue on through high school. Once you graduate, you're on your own."

Saki's eyes darkened at the dark haired teenager's words, hand reaching back to strike Oriya once more as he raged, "If it weren't for you and your family's intervention, _I _would be the heir!"

Tsuzuki had heard enough. He darted forward, grabbing Saki's arm as it descended on his flinching roommate. "Oriya," he drawled, "You shouldn't be out so close to curfew. It's a good thing I found you when I did - I can show you a faster way to our room." As he spoke, he slowly manoeuvred himself between the two other students, raising his head to meet Saki's eyes. 

Overcast eyes tracked the two youths as they slowly moved away, darkening for a moment before glancing down at his watch. He darted away, straightening his clothes, with a curse.

Tsuzuki slowed, watching Saki's departing form disappear between the trees. When Saki turned the corner toward his own dorm, Tsuzuki stopped, jerking Oriya around to face him. "This way," he murmured, turning back toward the doorway where he had happened upon his roommate facing off with the Muraki boy. As they reached the door, his hooded eyes darted a glance back for a moment before snapping back to the entrance. He took a moment to brace himself before jerking the door outward, rusting hinges offering only a brief shudder before swinging open. 

"Come on." Oriya's eyes tracked the brunet's form before sliding closed. He followed, the wind of the door stirring a small group petals before returning to stillness once more. 

~*~*~

Sadly, no omake this time... ^^; I might be able to do 2 for next time, but for this chapter, the need for sleep has made me decide to just POST the damned thing. 

C&C? =D


End file.
